Captured
by BecsX
Summary: Sam get's captured by a Goa'uld and tortured. Jack has to find her, and save her. JackSam!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Captured

Summary: Sam gets captured my Maat and tortured. Jack goes to save her.

Rating: PG-13

Parings: Jack/Sam 

Disclaimer: I don't own it, so don't sue me!

-----

Sam was walking towards Jack with a look in her eyes he had only seen once before: Lust

"Uh…. Carter? What're you doing?" 

"What do you think?"  She asked capturing his lips with her own savagely.

"We're in the briefing room!" He said against her lips.

"So? We have a nice big table here don't we?" She answered pushing him back onto the large wooden surface behind them.

"Hammond-"

"Gone"

"Airmen-"

"Sorted. It's just you and me." She said seductively.

"How?" 

"It doesn't matter."

"Cameras-"

"Off-Line"

"Why?"

"I want you Jack. I've wanted you for so long, I can't wait anymore, I-"

RING 

"What was that?" he asked

"Phone"

RING 

"What phone?" 

"Your phone."

RING 

"Wake up Jack."

"I don't want to."

RING 

"You have to, it's important"

RING 

"Answer it Jack."

*+*+*

His eyes snapped open, his phone was screaming to be answered.

He picked up the receiver and mumbled "O'Neill"

_"Colonel!" _ Janet Fraiser yelled down the phone. 

"Not so loud." 

"It's Sam" 

He immediately became more alert.

"What's happened?"

_"She's missing."_

"What?! I thought she was with SG-12."

_"She was. They've just come back through, she's not with them."_

"So they just left her there?"

_"They were in a fire-fight. She got pinned down."_

"SO!? Why did they leave?"

_"I dunno." _

"I'll be there in 10 minutes. Tell Hammond, I'm going through."

_"Colonel, you can't."_

"Dammit Doc! I can't loose her!" 

_"The Goa'uld have the gate."_

"I'll figure something out. 10 minutes." He slammed the receiver down and jumped out of his warm, comfortable bed, dressing in record time. 

He grabbed his car keys from the kitchen counter and raced to his 

Truck.

*+*+*

"I'll ask you one more time Major Carter; Where is O'Neill?" Maat a lesser Goa'uld ordered 

"Go to HELL!" She yelled.

"Very well, maybe this will loosen you a little."

He nodded his head and one of his Jaffa placed the pain stick in her back sending waves of pain through her body.

She screamed but knew the pain would fade, and stop. He'd come for her, she knew he would.

"Where is O'Neill?" He repeated

"OK, OK, I'll tell you. He's…up your ASS!" She laughed "I'm never going to tell you, so you may as well give up!"

"Oh, I think you will. All you need is a little… persuading." 

"Persuade all you want. You're getting nothing out of me!"

Maat turned on his heel and left Sam chained to the wall in the cold, damp, cell.

She gazed around her cell, looking for any possible escape route, if she ever got out of the chains cutting into her wrists.

There were no windows, holes, or even a possibility of rushing the guard outside her door.

She admitted to herself, it looked hopeless.

Jack would try to save her, but she didn't know if he would succeed. The amount of Jaffa on the planet was immense.

As far as she knew there was no Tok'ra spy in the ranks that could help him, or her, and the entire Jaffa force present were loyal to their "god". 

She tried not to think about the size of the guard on the 'gate alone. Each time she did, she saw Jack getting killed trying to get to her.

That definitely wasn't what she wanted to think about.

* He's coming. He'll get to me. I know he will *

She repeated in her mind. 

* He's coming. I know he is *

*+*+*

"General!?" Jack called bursting into his office.

"Hello Colonel"

"Just thought I'd let you know I'm going to rescue Carter. Bye!" 

"Colonel. I know what she means to you, but I'm sorry it's too dangerous. I'm sorry."

"Obviously you don't know what she means to me, because if you did you'd let me go."

"Just because you care about her doesn't mean you're invincible."

 "Well it should!" He countered not realising what he had just said.

"General. I can't leave her there." 

"I know it's hard son, but it's just too much of a risk, I can't loose two of my best officers."

"Isn't it my risk to take?! It's my life and I would gladly sacrifice it for her. Sir, I have to go."

"I'm sorry."

"No, 'cause I'm going whether you give me permission to or not. I'm going to save her. I'd rather go with permission but I WILL go without it."

"Colonel. I am ordering you to stay on earth."

"No can do sir. I'm going. He's not going to let him do this to me again sir. He's not taking Sam too." With that he turned and went to leave Hammonds office. 

"Colonel?" Jack stopped but didn't turn to face his CO. "We never had this conversation. Good luck Jack." 

Jack turned and nodded. "Thank you sir."

"Bring her back safe and sound."

"I will sir."

"But Jack, do me one favour?"

"What is it?"

"Send a MALP through first, so you know what to expect, and so you actually stand a chance of winning."

"Yes, sir. Thank you" He repeated

" Bring her back."

"I intend to."

*+*

Five minutes later the MALP was set up on the metallic ramp and technicians were dialling the planet Sam was trapped on, also known as P4Q-834.

"Chevron 6. Encoded." 

"You sure you're ready to see this Jack?" Daniel asked

"I'm sure Daniel." He answered, "I have to know what I'm up against don't I?" 

"You? What about us?" A voice said behind them. 

Jack turned to see the leaders of SG teams 3, 4, 5, 7, 10, and 12 behind him, all fully equipped for battle.

"What? You think we'd let you go through on your own?" Major Griff asked.

Teal'c strode into the control room, staff in his hand and pack on his back.

"We will not allow you to risk your life alone O'Neill, Major Carter is also our friend. We will go through and save Major Carter." 

Hammond smiled and said "It seems I had to forget about allot of conversations today Jack."

"Chevron 7. Locked"

The Stargate jumped into action with the familiar 'Kazoos' 

"Send the MALP through."

"Yes Sir." 

The MALP sprang into life and moved slowly up the metal ramp towards the rippling surface of the event horizon, of the 'gate.

Davis pushed the controls a little more and the MALP dissapeared through the fluidic entry.

"We should start receiving telemetry in 4…3…2…Now."

Sure enough a picture flickered onto the monitor, a picture, no one wanted to see.

*+*+*

Sam was forced back into consciousness, as she was smashed to the floor when the chains holding her up were slashed.

The pain penetrating her body was indescribable.

Her lag was broken as well as most of her fingers and her left arm.

Maat's first prime dragged her roughly from her cell increasing the pain in her trembling torso.

She was slipping in and out of consciousness, the pain caressing her temples almost made her scream out.

She was slammed against the damp wall of a hexagonal room where Maat was waiting for her, examining several blades lining the far wall.

"Well, well, major. It seems you are in my mercy." He said smiling menacingly.

"I am in no ones mercy." She spat defiantly

"Oh, I think you are." He took a small dagger from the wall and ran his finger along to smooth edge.

"I'll give you one more chance; Where is O'Neill?" 

"Where you will never find him." She said self-assured in her own ability.

"Really?" He nodded to his guards who promptly seized Sam and chained her to the wall she was pinned to. 

"Now tell me or suffer the consequences." 

"I'm not telling you where he is!"

"Then suffer the consequences." He threw the dagger at Sam piercing her stomach. She let out a howl of pain, blood streaming from her fresh wound.

"Where is he?"

"I-I'm not t-telling y-you." She cried

Maat threw another dagger at her, this time penetrating her chest, barely missing her heart.

Her cry reverberated off the solid walls of the room. 

She could feel her life slipping away from her, flowing out of her body with the tide of her crimson regret. 

She begged for death, the agony she felt moving through her was too much to bear.

The dull thoughts in her head were focused on one thing; Jack.

He was the last thought in her head and the last whispered word on her lips before she released the last shred of life she clung too. 

--------------------

Chapter 1 finite! 

Now that's not the end. As you may have guessed!  

Don't forget to Review!  

Thanks! 

~Becky!

(H/Hr 4eva)


	2. Hi there!

Hello there folks!

I'm sorry that this isn't another chapter, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to officially put this story on HOLD for now.

I simply don't have the time, or brainpower to carry on with this fic right now.

I'm SO SORRY!

Please don't hate me.

I will complete this fic some day.

The Twilight Writer, who is very very sorry. L


End file.
